hogsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gray Family (Grim Tales)
The Gray Family is an ancient family of magicians and the main focus of the Grim Tales series, although only a few of the present-day members possess supernatural power and aptitude for magic. There're actually 2 Gray families: Anna and Luisa's Gray and John's Gray. The McGray is the branch family of the Grays (John's), and also related to the Maxwell and the Nash Families. List of known family members Note: ✞ marks the known deceased family member. Anna and Luisa's Gray *'Alister Gray '''married '''Morgana' and had two sons: Vincent and Samuel. *'Vincent' married Evelyn and had two children: Sofia and Kasandrian. *'Kasandrian' married Emily and had one son: Nikolas. *'Samuel Gray'(✞)married Emma and had three sons with her: Richard, and the twins Dylan and Dustin. *'Richard Gray'(✞) had unnamed twin daughters(✞) from his first marriage. He later married Anastasia(✞) and had twin daughters with her: Anna and Luisa. Thomas Gray was later adopted into the family as the two's sibling. *'Luisa Gray' married John Gray. Brandon is their only child. *'Anna Gray' married Dorian Black. Alice is their only daughter. *'Brandon Gray' married Elena. Billy is their only child. John's Gray *'Vladimir Gray '''is the progenitor of the Gray family immigrated to the United States from an unknown country. He had two sons: '''Caine Gray' and Silver McGray '(see below) *'Caine Gray '''has a son named '''Christian Gray, who had a son named Vladislav Gray *Though it's never stated in the games. We can assume from this family tree that Vladislav had two sons: John Gray and Alexander Gray. *'John Gray' married Luisa Gray. Brandon Gray is their only child. *'Alexander Gray' married Natalia and has twin children with her: Jackie Gray and Jared Gray. Jared supposedly died during birth but was actually kidnapped and given to an unnamed woman. The Grays' branch families: McGray and Maxwell *'Silver McGray'(✞) is the ancestor of the McGray family. He had two children. Austin and Martha. Austin McGray continued the direct family line while his sister Martha married into the Maxwells. *The McGrays and the Maxwells were close. Until one day Edward Maxwell(✞), Charles' illegitimate son, tried to kill his cousin, William McGray. Both families took considerable effort to forget this incident. *'Elizabeth' and James McGray are Gregory McGray's children. While Catherine Maxwell is a daughter of Alex Maxwell, Edward's son. The McGrays' branch family: Nash *According to this family tree, Arthur McGray had two sons: William McGray and Alfred Gray-Nash. *'Alfred Gray-Nash' had a son named Stephen Nash. *'Stephen Nash' married Lois. The couple had a son named August Nash. *'August Nash' has two sons: Mike Nash and Jack Nash. *We later learned that Charles Maxwell had two illegitimate sons: Edward and Ralph Maxwell. Unknown relations *'Oliver Gray' is Brandon's uncle. *'Alex Gray'(✞) married an unnamed woman(✞). Stacy is their only child. *'Victor Gray' is Stacy's distant relative. He married Emily. Trivia * Thomas Gray is not depicted as part of the family tree, possibly due to being adopted. * According to Richard, Stacy is only half-Gray. It is unclear what this actually means. Category:Grim Tales Category:Gray Family